


Things You Deserve

by Janusa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Lena had high expectations when she decided to move to National City: rebuilding her family's company, not being hated for the actions of her brother, or being left alone by the media.Things like love, friendship, and admiration were not on the table. And yet here she is after one too many obstacles, relaxing in the arms of her girlfriend.Supercorptober '20Day 9: Luthor
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Things You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> So you can find me on Tumblr as @janusa or click here: [article and cover](https://janusa.tumblr.com/post/631470427960705024/catco-magazine-october-20-issue) to check part of the article on Lena  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

"Thank you so much for the interview, Lena." Nia says, stopping the recorder that sits on the coffee table between them.

Lena brushes it off with a gesture of her hand. "Thank _you_ , Nia. You always have good questions and you're also my second favorite reporter."

Nia sighs dramatically and pouts. She's cute, like a puppy.

"I can't even feel bad because it's impossible to take first place."

Lena laughs. 

Yeah, Kara will always be her number one and not only because she's her girlfriend but also because she's great at her job. Kara knows when her questions need to go straight to the point and when she needs to take a softer approach. Besides, she's sure that even if they hadn't had a personal relationship, Kara's ethics are strong enough to not twist her words like so many others have done.

Nia reminds her of a lot of Kara, and not only because of their great appetite. They both are so good at heart and eager to help those in need either through an article or in a suit. 

"Ok but off the record.” Nia whispers as if someone could hear them even when they are alone in Lena’s office. “Are the rumors true?" 

Lena tilts her head, her neck makes a cracking sound, she's in serious need of a massage.

"Do you think Kara would be able to keep it shut if that were the case?"

"Good point," Nia concedes her with a purse of lips. "but you have talked about it?" 

This time Lena sags back on the couch, she's comfortable enough in the girl’s company to not care about postures and formalities.

She thinks about her answer, she just finds it difficult to talk about this particular topic. No matter who asks.

"Yes we have but it’s not something that is in our plans, you know? At least not in the foreseeable future.”

The frown that appears in her friend’s forehead is one of the reasons this isn’t one of her favorite topics.

“Really? I mean, I’m not judging or anything it’s just that-” Nia moves her hands in big circles and shuts her eyes as if she were trying to find the words through a vision. “that, I don’t know, you’re so in love that it seemed logical.”

Her words are unsure and her expression is apologetical. Lena shrugs with a shoulder.

“I don’t know if Kara has told you this but marriage in her culture… isn’t about love.” Nia nods, either because she does know it or as a sign of understanding. “And as you’d imagine, Lionel and Lillian weren’t a great model.”

“I’m totally not trying to change your mind, I wanna make that clear before I say anything else-”

Nia rambles and all Lena can do is laugh. 

“Speak your mind, please.”

“It’s cliché but the story doesn’t have to repeat with you two.”

Lena offers her a smile that comes out too soft. “We know that but we don’t feel it. Not yet, at least.”

Nia leaves soon after but not without a hug that leaves her gasping for air.

The rest of her day is uneventful; signing documents, checking balances, and reports from the r&d department. She calls it a day around six when Jess and the stiffness of her back agree she’s done enough.

When she arrives at their apartment, Kara isn't yet at home. Lena goes get her phone from her purse, and as she thought, there's a text from Kara.

**_Kara:_ ** _Gotta help Alex with debriefing. Italian or Thai?_

**_Lena:_ ** _I'll make something, just bring your stomach._

**_Kara:_ ** _okie dokie, dork._

Lena laughs to herself and leaves her phone on the bar to go fetch one of the many cooking books she has bought on a whim. She chooses _50 Easy Greek Recipes_ and spends the next two hours cooking _Souvlaki_ for Kara and _Melitzanes me Feta_ for her. Lena has just finished mixing up the _Tzatziki_ when Kara lands on the balcony.

"I swear I could smell that from a mile away and it smells amazing." 

Kara joins her in the kitchen fully suited and presses a kiss to her temple before peering over her shoulder, more out of habit than actual necessity.

She makes a face when she sees the _Tzatziki._ “Cucumber with yogurt?”

“Between other things. It.Tastes.Good.” Lena says, punctuating each word and pushing the bowl in Kara’s hands. “Set the table, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Wait for me?”

Lena starts unbuttoning her shirt, it’s a taunt. 

“Hurry up.” 

Kara salutes her. “Yes, ma’am.”

Lena hasn’t even made it to their bedroom when a pair of strong familiar hands round up her waist and sweep her into the bathroom.

By the time they come out the food has gone cold, Kara reheats her in the blink of an eye. They eat in amenable silence, Lena coaxes Kara into trying the _Melitzanes_ and she agrees that "it tastes good to be eggplant". The _Tzatziki_ is a success, Kara eats most of it, dipping her pork generously.

They go to bed once they are done with the dishes. Kara turns on the TV and resumes the movie she had started last night, something about classical and street dancers. Lena vaguely recognizes some of the scenes but wouldn't be able to remember the title to save her life.

Kara watches it with rapt attention, absently putting chip after chip in her mouth. 

Lena goes to stand in front of the mirror, pulls her hair to a side to start braiding it. There's a _pop_ , she's not sure if it was her back or her neck but it releases a bit of the tension in her muscles.

"Hey, come here." Kara says and leaves her bag of chips on the night table.

She pats a spot in the middle of the bed and tells her to lay on her stomach then she's straddling her and pushing the straps of her camisole down her shoulder to properly start working on the knots of Lena's back.

"Tough day?"

"Not really, I spent the whole morning in the lab, I had forgotten what being slouched four hours over a microscope did to my back." 

Kara uncaps a bottle and the familiar smell of apricot fills her nostrils before Kara starts spreading it from her middle to upper back. 

"Nia told me the interview was today, how did it go?"

Lena shrugs, it's becoming difficult to keep her eyes open or give a verbal answer. "'kay, photos are tomorrow." She mumbles, her words muffled by her arm. 

She turns her head and uses her forearms as a pillow. "That girl looks like Lucy." 

"Right!" Kara exclaims and lets half of her body rest on the bed and the other half over Lena's back. 

They stay like that for the rest of the movie. With Kara's comfortable weight and warmth surrounding her, plus her fingers running up and down her arm, have her soon enough dozing off.

The screen fades to black and some behind the scenes appear along with the credits, on the bottom the platform offers different titles to watch next. She recognizes one.

"Are we weird?" She asks, hoping Kara just knows so she won't have to explain. Unfortunately, it seems like her girlfriend hasn’t added mind-reading to her repertoire.

"For what?"

"Not wanting to get married.” and then she elaborates. “Nia asked me today about the engagement rumors, she looked surprised when I told her that isn't really part of our plans."

Kara sighs and rests her chin on her naked shoulder.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be opposed to a big party with music and lots of food, or you in a dazzling dress but we can do that any day of the week."

"Oh really?"

"That's why you're like super rich." 

Lena turns to look down at Kara with an arched eyebrow.

"To please your whims?"

Kara puffs and rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't buy me a company."

"I didn't buy _you_ a company, besides I sold it for much more than I bought it. I'm nothing but a businesswoman."

"No, you just sold it because you were being dramatic."

Lena gives her a glare. 

"Do I need to remind you of the reason for my dramatism?"

Kara pouts.

"Ok, we deviated from the topic so we don't want to get married. A lot of couples never get married." She feels Kara shrug. "I get to go to bed with you and wake up by your side, at least when world threats and Japanese investors aren't onto us. It's more than enough for me."

It's more than enough for Lena as well, more than she thought she would ever have. 

Her highest expectations when she moved to National City were to rebuild her family's company and not to be hated for her brother's actions. Friendship, love, or even admiration were never on the table but here she is, getting comfortable in her girlfriend's embrace.

“Why mess with success, right?" She jokes.

Kara hums and traces down Lena's cheek with her index finger until she gets to her chin and softly shifts her face.

She kisses Lena, thoroughly and tender, the kiss isn't meant to light a fire but warm. It doesn't last enough but now she can see Kara's eyes, and they are pinning her to the mattress without really trying to.

"I want you forever, marriage or not."

No one can promise forever, not even Kara but she allows it as she does each time Kara says it. Because she knows she means it and Lena is pliant under her touch, she just wants to let herself be consumed by Kara's affection.

And she does, she will because there's no reason not to.


End file.
